A Weekend Vacation
by BonesBooth206
Summary: Brennan is forced to take the weekend off and of course Booth convinces her to come with him. BB FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at her desk. She yawned and looked at her clock. 10:05 on a Thursday night She didn't mind being here this late. In fact she was always here way after everyone had gone. She would have to leave soon though, for starting tomorrow she wasn't supposed to be here for 3 days. The whole weekend. At first she hadn't been to happy about it but then realized she could use a break. She had just finished a case about and 18 year old girl who was murdered.

She glanced again at her computer. She had been working on a chapter for her book. It wasn't going so well. She saved what she had written and shut down her computer. She decided to go home. Besides tomorrow she wasn't supposed to be here. Dr. Goodman had also probably called Booth telling him that he had told her to take a vacation. She decided to just lay on her couch for a few minutes, so she stood up from her desk and walked over to lay down on her couch. Being as tired as she was she soon fell fast asleep.

Seeley Booth sat on his couch. He had been watching TV but his thoughts were on something else. He was thinking of the phone call he had had earlier today. He had answered the phone and said:

'_Booth'_

'_Agent Booth'_

'_Yes?'_

'_This is Dr. Goodman. I'm sorry to bother you but I was just calling to let you know that I told Dr. Brennan that she was to take the weekend off'_

'_Sorry sir but how does that concern me?' he had asked._

'_Well I was just hoping you could make sure she stayed out of the office.' Dr. Goodman had said._

'_Oh I see. I think I'd be able to do that sir.'_

'_Thank you Agent Booth'_

'_No problem Dr.'_

'_Good-bye'_

'_Bye' _

He now wondered what he was going to do. He had been planning on taking a trip up to his father's cabin in PA for a few days. He could take her with him. That is if he could get her to go. "Yes", he thought. That's what he was going to do. "Now how to get her to go along", he thought to himself. He stood up and walked into his bedroom to put something more casual on. He decided on a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He put on his brown leather jacket, grabbed his car keys and was out the door of his apartment and to his car.

He started it up and headed it towards the Jeffersonian. He knew she would be there. She was always there. He arrived there about 10 minutes later. Walking in and showing the guard his ID. He walked towards her office. Noticing the lights were dimmed he knocked on the door. When no one answered he turned the knob and pushed the door open. He flicked on the lights and found a sleeping Brennan on the couch. She could be so cute and innocent at times and he loved that about her. "Bones" he said in a soft voice. That not waking her he tried again in a louder voice "Bones!"

Temperance awoke to an all to familiar voice. "Booth?" she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked. She rubbed her eyes once more to get the effects of sleep away. She looked at the clock. It was now 11:00.

"I just came by to well…" he said. "Look Goodman called me earlier and said I was to make sure that you took the weekend off" he said. He then flashed her a Booth smile, his 'charm' smile as she called it. It always worked on her.

I knew Goodman would do this she thought to herself. She looked again at Booth. He was no giving her his charm smile again. Secretly every time he did her stomach did a little flip-flop. "Booth what did I tell you about using that smile on me? And I don't need you monitoring my weekend" she said glaring at him.

"Well you better at least take the break or Goodman will have my head" he said. Secretly he was also thinking, and I really want you to come with me! He was once again giving her that smile. Right now he was thankful that it worked.

She gave him a glare. Why did he always have to use that smile on her? "Fine" she said. Soon enough he was smiling like a child. "What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing" he said. Yes now if I can just get her to come with me everything will be perfect, he thought, I know she'd love it. She had grabbed her hand bag and walked out the door. She turned and motioned for him to come so he flicked off the lights and walked out. She locked the door and they walked out towards the entrance.

He followed close behind, placing his hand on the small of her back. When she didn't object he smiled. "besides I already have the whole weekend planned out." Now he didn't know what she would say but he knew she wouldn't be happy.

"Booth I'm not going anywhere with you" she said angrily. He was really starting to annoy her.

"Please"

"No"

"But you'll love it"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Bones, that is not an answer"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

She sighed knowing she wasn't going to get her way about this. "Fine, I'll go with you Booth. But where are you taking me anyway?" she asked. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad after all.

He smiled as they walked outside. "We're going to my father's cabin in Pennsylvania" he said as he walked towards his black SUV. He turned to face her again and said "I'll pick you up at 10:30 tomorrow morning? Oh and don't forget to bring your bathing suit." Getting a nod he hopped into the SUV and drove out of the parking lot onto the road.

He could be so annoying sometimes she thought to herself. She got into her car too, and started to drive away from her work. She wasn't really upset. In fact a weekend with Booth could be fun. Who knows what Angela would think about this though.

Soon she was in the parking lot of her apartment. She stepped out of the vehicle and shut the door. She then walked inside the building and to the door of her apartment. She unlocked it and walked in. Throwing her purse and keys on the kitchen table she walked into her bedroom and put on what would be her pajamas for the night. A loose fitting pair of sweats, and a black tank top. She got into the bed and pulled the covers over her, sleep taking her in a quick five minutes.

As Booth sat in the car driving home his thoughts were on the weekend before him. He thought that it would be fun having a weekend all to himself with Bones. Soon enough he reached his apartment and parked the car. He got out and walked up to the door. Unlocking it and walking in then locking it behind him again. He walked straight to his bedroom and got ready for bed. He crawled in and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tempe's POV

The next morning Temperance awoke to the sun streaming through her window. She looked over at her alarm clock. It said 7:30. That meant she had three hours till Booth came to pick her up. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, stood up and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a light blue blouse and pair of black jeans. She then walked into her bathroom and turned on the water for a shower.

She had taken her shower and was now wrapped in a fuzzy blue towel. She dried her hair and let it fall framing her face. She then put on the blue top and pants she had picked out and smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked 'nice.' She then wondered why she cared how she looked. She walked across her apartment to her kitchen and made some coffee.

She then went back into her room to pack. She picked out outfits she thought would be appropriate for the weather. She put them in her suitcase and then remembered what Booth had said _"Don't forget to bring your bathing suit." _She didn't know why he wanted her to bring it but she packed the black bikini anyway. It was the only bathing suit she had. Angela had forced her to get it for a party.

After packing everything else she needed and dragging her suitcase to the living room she sat down on the couch and finished the last bit of her coffee. Glancing at her watch she saw it was 10:30. Instantly there was a knock on her door. She was over to it and had it open in 5 seconds revealing Booth who was yet again giving her an award winning smile.

Booth's POV

Booth awoke and glanced at his clock. 7:30. Three hours till he had to go pick up Bones. He got out of bed and took a shower. Then put on a white shirt and black pants. He walked into his kitchen and made some coffee. He sat down on his couch and flipped on the TV. He wasn't really concentrated on it thought. He thoughts were about what he was going to be doing this weekend.

He was going to take her to his father's cabin in Pennsylvania. He had told her that. What she didn't know was that the next day they would be going to Idlewild, one of PA's greatest amusement parks. They would also be going to Soak Zone. That is why he had told her to bring her bathing suit. He smiled wondering how she would look in it. Wait, that was un-professional. He couldn't think of her like that. They worked together. He pushed the thought out of his mind and stood up and walked to his bedroom.

He pulled his suitcase out of his closet and set it on his bed. 15 minutes later he had everything packed and ready to go. He zipped up the suitcase and carried it to his living room. It was now 10:15. _Time to go_ he thought. He rolled the suitcase outside and locked the door. He put the suitcase in the trunk and hopped in. He started off towards her apartment.

10 minutes later he was there parked in front of her door so they wouldn't have to drag her suitcase far. He got out and shut the car door. Walking to the door and knocking on it he put in place on of his smiles just for her. In no less than five seconds the door opened revealing his beautiful looking partner. He couldn't deny the fact any longer. He decided he would tell her soon. He had to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the kind reviews. I will try to get a chapter up every day. I am writing it as I go along. I would just like everyone to know that i'm only 11 years old and i'm trying my best. The reviews really made me feel good! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Good morning Bones!" he said cheerily as he walked into her apartment without permission. Temperance rolled her eyes at him and muffled a "good morning" to him too. He saw her suitcase and went to grab it but she beat him there. "Booth I can take my own suitcase" she said grumpily. "Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" he said sarcastically. "I don't know what that means" she said confused. "Yeah… I know. Just come on" he said and walked back out the door.

She followed him rolling her suitcase behind her. She turned and locked the door and then walked down the path to his car where he was standing with the trunk popped waiting for her. He lifted her suitcase and put it in the trunk next to his, then closed the trunk and walked to the passenger door and opened it for her. She sent him a glare and got in, with him closing the door behind her.

He got in on the passenger side and started up the car. Seat belt buckled, he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. They drove for a half and hour with no words passed between them. Finally Temperance couldn't stand it anymore and she had to break the silence. "Ok Booth what exactly are we going to do all weekend?" she asked him curiously. She saw him smile before he gave her a reply.

"It's a surprise" he said smirking. She just glared at him. "Look I just want to surprise you" he said giving her puppy dog eyes before turning his attention back to the road. He heard her let out a sigh and mutter a simple "whatever." He just smiled and stared on ahead until they had driven two and a half hours completely in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though. He pulled off to the rest stop along the turn pike and said "rest stop" before turning parking the car and turning it off. He got out and walked around to her side and opened the door for her.

She got out and he shut the door for her. They walked into the Burger King and each went to the rest room. When they came out Booth asked "Want to get a burger or something?" Her reply was a quick "sure" and they walked to a table where she sat down. He ordered and brought back the food. They ate while talking about things other than work. Normally she couldn't open up to people like this but it felt natural talking to him. When they were finished they threw their garbage away and walked back to the car. He opened the door for her again and she got in. He closed it and walked around to his side and got in.

"So two more hours" she said looking at him. "Yep" he said as he started the car and drove back on to the turnpike. The rest of the drive was also silence but that was probably because she was asleep. They had gotten off the turnpike 30 minutes ago and it took them the next 25 to get to the cabin. Booth sat there staring at her peaceful sleeping form. Finally after ten minutes he got out and went to her side. He opened the door and gave her a gentle shake. She awoke and said "We here?" while getting out and stretching.

"Yes" Booth said. He handed her the key and said "Here go unlock it. I'll bring up the suitcases." Then he opened the trunk and pulled the suitcases out. She walked up to the cabin and unlocked the door. Stepping inside she gasped. It was very homey and small. She liked it though and turned when she felt someone come up behind her. "Very nice" she said taking her suitcase from him.

He smiled and said "Thanks. The guest room is just this way. You can put your suitcase in there if you like" she nodded and he walked down the hall and stopped at a nice bedroom. She walked in and smiled at him before putting her suitcase on the bed. "Feel free to use the drawers and everything else. The bathroom is just down the hall and so is my room" he said before walking to his room and putting his suitcase in there and walking back to her room. "I'll be in the living room watching TV" he said. He got a nod as a response and left her to unpack. He walked in to the living room and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV to no particular channel.

His mind wasn't on the TV at the moment. No, he was thinking about how and when he was going to tell her. He decided on tomorrow and he knew the perfect time to do it.

She unpacked and put everything in the drawers and had freshened up. She then walked into the living room and sat down next to Booth. He smiled at her and her stomach did another flip-flop. _Why does he always have this effect on me? I have to ignore it we are working partners and friends and nothing else. But could we be something else?_ That was the question that was always nagging at her.

They sat and watched TV for two hours until it was 6:30. Booth was getting hungry again and he had grown tired of trying to explain everything to Bones. "How about some dinner?" he asked her. "Sure" she said standing up. They both got their coats and walked outside to his car. They both got in and he asked. "How about some chinese?" She nodded and they drove through the town finally finding a chinese restaurant they parked and walked inside. They sat at a booth by the window and when the waitress came they both ordered water.

The waitress brought their drinks and took their orders. Their meals soon arrived and they both dug into their pasta. All through dinner conversation flowed naturally and when they were done Booth paid the bill even though Temperance had disagreed. They walked back to the car and drove back to the cabin. When they were inside Booth said "I'm going to bed now. I'll need the energy for tomorrow. I suggest you do too." He walked to his room and stopped outside the door and said "Goodnight Bones." "Goodnight Booth" she said and both walked into their rooms for the weekend. She got in bed and so did he. Both fell asleep quite soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Ok I had a bit of trouble writing this chaptersince I am only 11 and I can't do anything too uh inappropriate for me, if you know what I mean. Well I do hope you enjoy! And thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter 4

Temperance awoke and sat up in the bed. She got out and dressed in a green tank top and a black knee length skirt. She ran the brush through her hair a few times and then put it back down on the dresser. She walked out into the hallway and through the living room to see a smiling Booth. "Morning" she said.

He smiled and said "Good morning. I made some coffee." He handed her a cup of coffee and she smiled. "Thanks" she said. She took a sip and then set it down on the table that was there. "I guess we should go grocery shopping later today" she said remembering that they hadn't bought any food since they had arrived.

"We will after we get back" he said smiling. "Booth where are we going" she asked after taking another sip of coffee. "Oh alright" he said "I'm taking you to Idlewild and Soak Zone." Getting no response but a confused look he said "It's an amusement park and a water park. That's also why I told you to bring your bathing suit."

"Oh" she said. She finished her coffee and set the mug in the sink. She would wash it then. She sat down at the table again and Booth said "Want to go get some breakfast? Then we can go to the water park. So I guess you can either wear your suit under your clothes or change when we get there."

"Ok" she said. He finished his coffee and put his cup in the sink also. She walked to the guestroom and packed a small bag with her suit and a towel and then walked into the living room area to wait for Booth who was getting his things. When he came out they walked outside and got into his car. They drove to a pancake house and stopped there.

They sat down and ordered their breakfast and drinks. It didn't take long for it to come and they ate while chatting about nothing in particular. "So have you ever been to a amusement or water park before?" Booth asked after chewing a bite of pancake.

She nodded and finished her bite too. "Once. My parent's took us but that was the only time. I enjoyed it." she said remembering the trip. Soon a sad look came over her face and Booth felt guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up the subject." he said guiltily.

She looked up at him and said "It's ok you didn't mean to." They ate the rest of their meal in silence and when they were done Booth paid the bill. As they were walking out she said "At least once on this trip I am going to pay the bill! Do you understand me?"

"Yes mother" said Booth with a smirk as they reached his car. He opened the passenger door for her and got an eye roll in return. He shut it and got in on his own side.

They reached the water park in a quick 30 minutes and parked close to the park but also close to the water park. They got out and got their things from the trunk. They put on the neon orange wristbands they had to wear and walked into the water park and to the changing areas.

Temperance walked into the girls side and into a changing spot. She took off her clothes and replaced them with her black bathing suit. She hadn't brought a cover-up so she would have to walk around in just this. She put her clothes in her bag and quickly put on some sunscreen. She walked out and saw Booth sitting on a bench waiting for her.

As she walked towards him she could feel his eyes going up and down her. The strange part though was that she didn't really mind. When she had been standing in front of him for at least 15 seconds she said "Hello? Booth?"

He quickly snapped out of his starring at her and said "Well you look nice" which earned him a playful slap on the arm. He put on his best 'ouch' face and wined "Oww." He stood up and they walked to where they could put down their things. After they did they walked to the first slide which you could have double tubes or single tubes. After a lot or arguing over which tube to use, Booth finally convinced her to get a double one.

They stood in line for about 10 minutes and finally it was their turn. They both got in Booth in the back and Tempe in front. Booth had to have his legs around her arms and she didn't mind. Soon they were speeding through the tunnel and then it was over. They landed in the water and got off the tube. After riding the other slides in the park and this one a few more times they resorted to just the pool.

He told her he had to go to the bathroom and he did. He came back 5 minutes later. He realized she hadn't seen him yet so he got in and snuck up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she tried to turn around but it was too late. He was dunking her under and after a mere five seconds he let go and she floated back up.

"Booth!" she yelled at him. She skimmed her hand across the water sending a spray of water all over him. He sent a spray back and soon they were in the midst of a water fight. Finally both of them got tired and Booth suggested they go to the main park now. It was now 4:00. It was getting closer to the time. They had both gone and changed back into their clothes from earlier and they were now entering the main park.

First they rode the scrambler and all the fast rides. Then the got some pizza at a pizza shop and now were seated at a table enjoying some ice cream. When they were finished it the sun was just starting to set. "How about we ride the ferris wheel?" Booth said and so they walked over to it and got on. They went around two times each enjoying the breeze and the beautiful sunset. Finally when the got stopped on the top Booth realized this was the moment.

He looked over at her and saw the wind blowing her hair. She was so beautiful. "Bo-Temperance" he said. The sound of him saying her name sent chills down her spine and she looked over at him "yes Booth?"

_What do I say? How will she react?_ He pushed the thoughts away and cleared his throat. He looked in front of him avoiding her questioning gaze and finally said "Temperance you know your more than just my partner you my friend. Possibly my best friend in the universe but sometimes I feel like we could be more,_ should_ be more." He was still looking ahead when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"What are you saying" she asked him still confused. "I guess what I'm saying is that I need to tell you how I really feel before it makes me explode. What I guess I'm saying is that I love you Temperance Brennan" he said finally turning his head and meeting his gaze.

She stared at him not being able to move. She didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. She was just to shocked. But maybe what shocked her the most was what he did next. He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away and closed his eyes expecting a slap across the face. This was what stunned him. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss this time deepening it herself. When they finally pulled away she smiled up at him.

"You know what Seeley?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"What Temperance?" he asked

"I love you too" she said. And with that he pulled her in for another breath taking kiss. The ride started to move again and they pulled apart. They got off and he took her hand in his and the exited the park and walked back to the car. The drive home was silent neither knowing what to say. When they finally reached the cabin Temperance was the first out of the car and up the path. He got out and walked up it himself unlocking the door to let them in.

They both walked inside and she started towards her bedroom but felt him grab her wrist. "What Booth" she asked finally breaking the silence between them. "Do you regret it?" he asked, actually scared of what she might say. She sighed and looked him in the eye.

"No but I can't do this I'm to scared of being hurt again" she said holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. He wrapped his arms around her in a giant hug and said "I would never hurt you and never leave you. Not intentionally anyway. I hope you know that Temperance."

She smiled up at him and said "I do now" He released her arm and pulled her in for another kiss. When they finally broke apart she said "I'm going to bed now." and he nodded. They both walked to the doorway of the rooms and before they walked in Booth said "Love you Tempe" she responded with a smile and an "I love you too." Then they both went into their rooms and got into their beds. Each replaying the events of the night they had just had. Soon they both feel asleep, smiles on their faces.

**2nd author's note: Thanks for reading and please review! It really makes me feel good knowing people like my story. Also please feel free to send what you would like to see in the next chapter. I really don't have it planned yet so I could use some hints as to what they could do. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Soooo sorry that it took so long! At first I had no idea at all what to write. Then I sat down today and it all came to me. I really hope that you like it. It's alright if you don't. Remember, me is a 11 year old and this is my first story. Probably not the best but I guess it's alright. Again sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Booth awoke the next morning and got dressed into a white button down shirt and jeans. He walked into the kitchen and scribbled down a note to Bones. When he was finished he grabbed his keys and jacket and walked out the door. Getting into the car he thought of what they would do today. He was going to take her to a very special spot.

Finally he reached the market and parked the car. He got out and walked into the store. He bought some hamburgers and hot dogs and buns for them and everything else they would need. He also bought some sugar cookies and a small cake. When he was finished picking things out, he bought them and carried them to the car. He put everything in the trunk and started back towards the cabin.

Temperance woke up and got dressed into a green tank top and knee-length black skirt. She walked into the kitchen to see if they had anything to eat which they didn't and so she sat down at the kitchen table. She saw a note that had to be Booth's writing and read it:

_Bones_

_Went to pick some things up for our lunch. Dress in something comfortable. See you soon._

_Booth_

She wondered what they were going to do today. She also wondered when he'd be back. As if he read her mind she heard the door being opened. She turned to look and sure enough there was Booth entering the cabin. She smiled at him and said "Good morning"

"Morning" he replied. "Ready to go" he asked. He hoped she was as he couldn't wait to get going.

"Yeah" she answered standing up. She went and got a light jacket and stuck her cell in her pocket. Then she walked back out to where Booth was standing.

"Go ahead and get in the car" he said. "I just have to load a few more things." With that being said he picked up a portable grill from the table and walked out the door to the car trunk and put it in beside everything else. So she followed and got into the car.

He walked back up to the cabin and locked the door. Then walked back down the path and around the car to the driver side. He got into the car and started it driving away from the small cabin. He looked over at Brennan who was staring ahead of her. Then, as if knowing she was being watched she turned her head and looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"So where are we going Booth?" she asked him, knowing though that he wouldn't tell.

"Someplace special is all I can tell you. And that we're having a picnic lunch" he said giving her a boyish grin then looking back at the road. She laughed softly and looked towards the road also. She hoped that they would have a fun day.

10 minutes later then were heading on a dirt road into the woods. Know she really wondered where they were going. They pulled up along side the road and got out. They walked to the back of the car and Booth handing her some bags to carry. He hoisted the grill into his arms and slammed the trunk lid closed.

He began walking into the woods. She followed and soon they were in a small clearing all surrounded with trees and with a stream running through it to one side. She smiled. It was beautiful. She place the things down as he did and then stood there watching him as he spread a red checkered cloth on the ground. She laid down in the grass on her stomach and watched him set up the grill. When he was done she got up and got out the hamburgers and hotdogs he was going to make. She also took out everything else and laid it all across the cloth while he cooked the meat.

When it was done he put them on a paper plate and sat down across from her, placing the plate in the middle. "Dig in" he said. She made herself a hamburger and a hot dog and ate it in silence as he did. When she was done with that she got a cookie from the box of them he had bought and ate it.

He finished and she helped put everything away. Then they walked over to the edge off the small river-like stream. She took off her sandals and dangled her feet into the water, which wasn't very high.

She looked over at Booth who seemed very peaceful. It was nice to see him this way, not his tough FBI-agent look. She smiled and then starred out in front of her again. "Booth this place is beautiful"

Her speaking made him come out from his day dreams. "Yeah it is" he agreed. "I used to come here when I was little. The stream runs behind the cabin too, so I would walk to here and just sit here and do nothing. I still do come here, when I come here by myself I just come here to relax. It does me good."

She nodded. Her feet were starting to get cold so she took them out of the water and then laid on her back. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her. It was then that she felt herself get wet. She sat bolt upright and saw Booth grinning in the water. "Booth!" she yelled getting up and running into the water. She used her foot to splash him and he chuckled.

He did the same and she was now soaked from her shirt to her feet. "Ugh" she muttered sending one last spray of water towards him before trudging out of the water and back to where she could lay down again. She did and let the sun warm her soaking clothes. Booth laid down beside her and they were silent.

Once she was dry she sat up and looked at her watch. 2:30. They should be leaving soon. They had everything ready to go, so it wouldn't take that long to pack everything into the car. She looked over at Booth to find he was starring at her. Those chocolate eyes were making her melt.

In turn he was looking into her blue ones. She was so beautiful. Why had he never realized it before. Then it hit him. He had. He had just tried to put it out of his mind and deny it. Because he knew she would never feel the same. Had he been proved wrong last night though? She had seemed to enjoy the kiss. There was only one way to find out. He leaned in and crushed his lips to hers. She responded and put her arms around his neck. When they finally had to break free for air, their foreheads rested together. "Booth we can't do this" she finally said.

He could feel her breath on his lips and he had to resist pulling her into another breathtaking kiss. "Why? Why Bones? Everyone seems to know we like each other.

We were the only ones oblivious to it. Well you…. Anyways I think we should give it a shot. I mean we do fight a lot, but we always make up."

She nodded. "I guess you're right" she said, a smile tugging at her lips. She pulled away from Booth and laughed. "Angela's gonna be asking as many questions as she can think of." Booth laughed too and stood up, taking her hand, he led her back to their things. They gathered them up and walked back to his SUV. They put the things in the back and got in the front and headed back to the cabin. Once there they went into the cabin and brought out all of their things, and emptied all their trash and the grill inside the house. They locked up the cabin and got back in the car. It would be a long ride home.

5 hours later, after having taken only one rest stop they were finally back in DC. They stopped at Sid's for dinner. They walked in and instead of taking their normal seat at the bar, they chose a table. That didn't mean Sid still didn't serve them. 10 minutes after they had walked in he came up to the table with two waters and dinners for both people. "Welcome back. Have a good time?" he said winking at Booth.

Brennan sighed and Booth laughed. "That is for us to know, and no one else" he said looking at her. She smiled and they both began eating. "mmm" Brennan said. Sid nodded knowing his work here was done and walked away.

About a half hour later they exited Sid's and got back into the SUV. Booth drove her to her apartment and helped her carry her things inside. They sat down in her living room after bringing in all her things and had a beer.

It was now 10 o'clock. Brennan yawned. Booth smiled at her and stood up. "Well I'll be going now." he said. "It's getting late and you're tired" Reluctantly she nodded and walked him to the door.

"Listen Temperance, I had a great time. Thanks for coming" he said sincerely. He hoped that next time he went she would come with him.

She smiled. He'd used her first name. He hardly ever did, but when he did he was serious. She was glad she had liked her company and would gladly go back anytime. She was also glad they had found out their love for each other. "You know I did." She smiled at him and he winked at her before giving her a quick kiss. "Alright see you soon" he said walking out the door. She closed it behind him and sighed. This weekend had been the best ever.

She got her pajamas on and crawled into bed. Just then the phone rang. She knew who it was, her suspicions confirmed as she looked at the caller id. She smiled and picked up. She was greeted with a "SO? SPILL" from her best friend, Angela Montenegro.

"So what?" she said playing along.

"You know what I mean. Don't even try to wriggle your way out of this one" Angela replied mischievously. She would get her friend to spill and that was a fact.

Temperance couldn't stand it any longer. "Alright alright, you win, we kissed and that's all. I swear!" she said into the receiver.

She heard a scream and then Angela was asking her a million questions. "How was it? Did he tell you he loved you? Oh honey, did you tell him back?..."

"Ange stop!" she commanded her friend. "It was the best thing in the world. He told me he loved me yes and I told him back" she said proud of herself.

"Details sweetie" her friend said.

"Tomorrow Ange. I'm tired" she said.

"Oh alright" her friend said giving in. "Talk to you later"

"Ok" she said before hanging up.

She laid down in her bed and pulled the covers over herself. This had been the best weekend in the world! She fell asleep with dreams of Booth. Not knowing, but guessing, he did the same. And as she fell asleep so did he. And her prediction was correct.

**A.N.2: So how was it? Please review! Remember again 11 year old, can't put anything not age apropriate. Sorry!**


End file.
